Always All Ways: A Maybell Collection
by littlelostprophet
Summary: Always all ways, I wanted us to be Always all ways, you and me -Always All Ways, Lostprophets *title changed from Maybell: It all began with a locker
1. You Had Me At Hello

**Maybell**

**Chapter One - You Had Me At Hello**

Maya P.O.V.

"Mayaaaa! You're not listening!"

I look at my friend Tori, seeing that she's annoyed that I wasn't listening. Can you blame me though?

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

"I said, that I'm super excited for the new hockey team! I've heard they're all super cute!"

Tori can be a bit superficial at times.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Look I gotta go grab my sheet music before class. See ya there?"

"KK!"

I walk down the hall towards my locker while Tori skips the other way. I already have my sheet music, I just wasn't interested in listening to Tori go on and on about the stupid hockey team. I was never a fan sports. Never had a reason to be. I walk around a corner and find someone standing at my locker.

"Uhh. Excuse me, your blocking my locker."

He looks up and I'm surprised by how good looking he is. He's wearing a plain button down shirt and a black and red jacket. Great, a hockey player.

"Huh? Oh sorry! I though this was my locker. No wonder my combination wasn't working. Umm, see I'm new here and I guess I just got a little lost. Umm hi I'm Campbell, uhh well Cam really. I'm new, wait I already said that didn't I. Uhh yeah I'm uh sorry again, and uhh yeah…"

He starts to walk away and I realize he still has no idea where he's going.

"Wait!" He turns around, he's kinda cute when he's confused. "You don't know where you locker is, remember?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, think you could show me?" He has this cute, nervous little smile. It's hard to say no to that.

"Here let me see you assignment. I'm Maya by the way." I smile while I help him find his locker.

"That's a pretty name."

"Had it all my life!" He laughs even though the joke was pretty lame. We eventually arrive at his locker and I help him open it. No problem for an experienced Degrassian.

"So Maya, if I ever need help getting my locker open again I know who to ask."

"So Campbell, you better hope they say yes."

I walk away smiling. That smile stays on my face the entire day. This semester gonna be great.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry it's short. I know season 12 hasn't started yet, but I need someway to fan girl until then! I'm already in love with Maybell. I'm gonna try to do one-

shots. If you have any scenarios feel free to suggest them. I'll put up a new chap with three reviews. I got this idea from VerySimple, but I'm not trying to copy. I

just thought it was really cool and wanted to try with my OWN words and OWN ideas. Again, Thanks!


	2. Locker Buddies

**Maybell**

**Chapter Two - Locker Buddies**

Campbell's P.O.V

"Attention students. Due to the recent infestation of cockroaches in the lockers in the east wing, some of you may have to temporarily share you locker with a fellow classmate. Your teachers will inform you if you are one of them and whom you shall be sharing with. Thank You"

As Mr. Simpson's voice left the class room, our attention turned back to the teacher who checked a paper on her desk, which I'm guessing is about the lockers.

"Hmm, seems like the only person in here for a locker buddy is Campbell Saunders. You shall be sharing with a….. Maya Matlin." she says with a smile looking up from her paper. This locker buddy thing might not be so bad after all. Ever since I accidentally tried to take her old locker, I couldn't stop thinking about how she seemed so confident yet nervous at the same time. How even in a school uniform, she stands out from everyone. How even the lamest jokes are hilarious when she tells them.

After the bell rings I make my way to my locker, only to find she had beaten me there. Walking towards her I waved, but she kept looking down. As I got closer I noticed she had headphones in, I cleared my throat and her head shot up, her eyes wide behind her glasses.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you! So, I guess we're gonna be locker buddies for a while"

"Guess so. Is that okay cause I mean you don't have to if you don't-"

"It's great; I mean if I had to share with a student, I'd rather it be you than someone like Tori who'd have Twilight posters everywhere."

"I guess we both lucked out then." I smile and open my locker. I start clearing off a hook or two and the entire top shelf for her to put her things, which were currently on the ground by our feet. "Here, this'll be your hook here, and you can put your books and such on the top shelf, I'll keep mine on the ground. And if you wanted to put anything on the door, I don't mind."

"Thanks, seriously that's sweet" she replies with a soft smile on her face. I could look at her smile forever. In a non-creepy way, of course.

"Well, ya know" I nod shyly, rubbing my hand across the back of my neck. She hangs up her jacket and as she goes to put her books up on the shelf, she can't reach. I grab the books out of her hand and place them up there for her. Looking back I see a faint blush on her cheeks. A cute blush none the less.

"Looks like I might need some help whenever I need something" she says a bit quietly, as if I'd say no. I use my index finger my pull her chin up and look her in the eye.

"And you know where you can find me." She smiles and so do I. How can I not smile when all this girl does is amazing? We both have English next period so I close our locker and we head down the hall together, smiling. This is gonna be an awesome semester.

* * *

Thanks so much for reviewing! Glad to know I'm not the only one already crazy for Maybell! Again for every three reviews I'll post a new chap but I'm running short on ideas so if you have a scenario you'd like to see, please tell me and I'll try to make it happen! Again, THANKS!

With All Due Respect,

littlelostprophet


	3. Jealous Much?

**Maybell**

**Chapter Three - Jealous Much?**

Campbell's P.O.V.

School just let out and I begin to make way to my locker. I love going to my locker. Well, it's more what's at my locker when I get there. Ever since Maya moved in we've talked and laughed, and I just can't seem to get enough of her smile. I kept on smiling as I approached my locker, only to have it dropped when I realize that there were not one but two figures there, neither of them noticing when I approached. I cleared my throat and they both turned to look at me.

"Oh Campbell hey! Didn't see you there! I was just letting Zig borrow my notes for science. Zig, this is Campbell, my locker mate"

"Hi, anyway thanks again Maya, I'll see you in class." he says as he walks off down the hall. I turn back to Maya to see her grabbing things from her locker.

"Sooo, is Zig like your boyfriend or something?" I ask, kinda afraid of the answer. See after a few days of hanging out and talking I started to, well like her and it would suck if she had a boyfriend.

She looked at me for a second and then started laughing.

"What? You thought Zig was my boyfriend? No, he's dating my friend Tori. Why?"

"Oh, just curious" I look down as I grab my stuff from my locker.

"Are you sure? You sure you weren't jealous?" She asks teasingly, why does she have to be so cute?

"I'm sure, why? Do you want me to be jealous?" I respond in the same teasing way. We laugh and start walking down the hallway towards the doors. Once we're outside we hear Katie calling Maya over to Marisol's car. I look over and see my teammates nearby. Just as we go our separate ways, she looks at me and says, "You're even cuter when you're jealous."

I smile as I walk away, occasionally looking back. She thinks I'm cute.

Maya P.O.V.

"So Maya, who's your boyfriend?" Katie asks with a smile.

"He's not my boyfriend, we're just friends. Besides I'm sure he doesn't like me that much anyway."

"Well, you guys are friend right? And you like him? So just go for it"

"But he's a hockey player. He can get so many girls. Why would he choose a frizzy haired, niner band geek?"

"Because the niner's, funny, cute, and has an older sister who can tell when some guy likes her little sister"

"You really think so?""I know so." I climb into the back of Marisol's car, and as we drive away I see Campbell with his friends, he sees me and waves. I wave back, thinking about how small that crush on Zig felt compared to this.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I think the next chaps gonna be based off of Gives You Hell(1). This got more reviews than I thought, so I'm falling behind, but I'll try to catch up before Back-To-School plans interfere. Thanks again

With All Due Respect,

littlelostprophet


End file.
